An Unbelievable Journey
by summer852
Summary: May wakes up in a whole new world. Searching for a way home with her new friend Sora. Can he help her or will she be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this it's my first fanfic. Please Review! . I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sweet dreams 

May was always quiet but mostly because she would drift off into her own world. She was tired of everything around her. She wanted something new, or somewhere new to go to. Of course she was happy with what she had, good friends, family, and everything was going good. She had long fire red hair and dark brown eyes that made you feel like you could trust her. She was kind and always willing to help out if she was needed.

* * *

She woke up suddenly. For the past week she couldn't get a good night's sleep. She kept her eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep, but that didn't work, so she slowly sat up. She turned her head towards her closet and noticed a faint white glow around the bottom. May walked towards it and watched it. While feeling a little nervous she slowly opened. What seemed as a little white glow turned into a blinding flash. May screamed as loud as she could but it seemed too late. Only seconds after, she blacked out unknowing of the new world she would soon face. 

May stirred as she sat up. She had never seen a place like this but then again how many people have seen… well monsters walking around in a room filled with doors. She stayed still hoping they wouldn't notice her. Instantly many little black monsters surrounded May, she tried to get away but there were just too many. She screamed "Help!" and just as she did a quick burst of light appeared and they all faded away.

May looked up to find the boy who had defeated the creatures holding out his hand to help her up. She sat there for a second then took his hand and stood up.

"Thank you" she said quietly, still trying to figure out everything that was going on.

"Your welcome, I guess you're the one they had mentioned. I'm Sora, who are you?"

"I'm May… Who mentioned..?"

"Oh, the front desk called me because they said they saw a girl and asked me to check it out"

"Oh, ok. So what were those creatures?" May said looking around.

Sora looked shocked that she didn't know, at this point there had been so many seen in the past few years that everyone had heard of them at some point. "You must be new around here." May nodded as he said this "Those were Heartless."

"Heartless…?"

"Yeah, they steal other people's hearts and they don't have one of their own."

May whispered to herself "I must be dreaming…" She sighed

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Well, where am I?" She said while looking around at the unusual place.

"This is Monstropolis"

May sighed feeling worried. "How did I get here…?"

"I have a feeling you may have come though one of the doors here."

She felt relived "Really? Great then I can just go back through it. Right?"

"I don't think it's that simple, when they saw you here there weren't any doors by you and they have over a million doors that you could have come from. Sadly there is only one door to get you back where you came from but my friends and I may be able to help you find your way back. Where did you come from?"

May looked down and spoke quietly "Are we in a whole other world..?"

Sora nodded "The only ones from here are monsters and I don't quite think you're from here. There are many different worlds you could have come from. Like Port Royal, Hallo Bastion, or the Pride Lands."

"In that case, is there anyway to get back to Earth…?" May started wondering if she would ever get back home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! I still don't own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"Earth? Hmmm..." Sora said while thinking. "Well, some of the doors here connect to Earth but there are too many but don't worry, my friends and I will find away to get you home!" Sora grabbed May by the wrist and started pulling her along "Let's go now!"

May was spacing out again thinking of everything around her and was not expecting Sora to be pulling her along, "Oh!" she said surprisingly "Ok!" May was smiling feeling a little bit hopeful now.

Sora and May kept walking for a few minutes until they got to the doorway of the large building. May couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen so many monsters walking around. She started thinking to herself. _"If I ever get back home no one will believe what I have seen so far."_

Just as they were getting ready to walk out of the door they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Sora, you're leaving already?" As they turned around they saw a very large monster whose fur was blue with purple poka-dots.

"Sorry Sulley but we have a few things to take care of now." Sora said looking back at May "But all the heartless are finally gone but if you happen to see any more let us know."

"I understand, well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah and you better come back soon" said a much shorter green monster who only had one eye.

"Don't worry, we will Mike."

"That's good to hear." Mike said while looking towards May "Who's that? The girl they found unconscious?"

Sora nodded "That's May, we're going to find a way for her to get home"

May stood beside Sora as she was mentioned. "Nice to meet you" she said finally speaking up

Mike said "Hi"

While Sulley was saying "Nice to meet you too"

Once everyone had meet Sora started talking again "I hate to do this but we really should go. Donald and Goofy are still in the Gummi Ship right?"

Sulley answered "They should be, I didn't see them come in here."

"Alright then, let us know if you need anything else." Sora told them while hoping they wouldn't need him to get rid of anymore heartless. He enjoyed helping others out but the heartless were just getting too annoying.

"Don't worry, we will." Mike said

They all said their good-byes and left. May asked Sora "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to visit my friends in Hallow Bastion. they should have an idea on how to get you home."

"Great, but how are we going to get there...?" she said just before they came up to the Gummi ship.

"We'll travel using the Gummi ship" Sora said as he was pointing at it

May just stared at it, she was still in shock of everything around her and it seemed like everything amazed her.

Sora said "Welcome!" just before they entered.


End file.
